


A Process of (Eventual) Acclimation

by ruination_fangs



Series: Dovetails [4]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruination_fangs/pseuds/ruination_fangs
Summary: Magilou's home life is... happy. Weirdly happy. TOO happy.
Relationships: Eleanor Hume/Magilou, Velvet Crowe/Eleanor Hume, Velvet Crowe/Eleanor Hume/Magilou, Velvet Crowe/Magilou
Series: Dovetails [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671100
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	A Process of (Eventual) Acclimation

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a later part of my magiveleanor au, but the chronologically-next work is taking me foreeeeever and in the meantime I've got standalone fics like this just sitting around, so like. have a glimpse into the future
> 
> spoilers for the series: they get together in the end ;p

Magilou wakes up warm and comfortable and immediately suspicious.

It's not that her bed isn't often warm and comfortable. It's kind of hard for it not to be, when it's soft and cushy and covered in women. But usually by morning, they (or, Velvet would say, _Magilou_ ) manage to make a mess of it, with blankets tangled up and hair in faces and someone complaining about noise.

This morning, the blankets are spread evenly over all of them and Eleanor and Velvet are still asleep. She confirms that for Eleanor first, because Eleanor is in front of her, with her head resting against Magilou's shoulder. Somehow she manages to look prim and proper even while sleeping - her hair barely mussed up from the pillows, her mouth properly closed, her face serene.

Velvet, on the other hand, Magilou can only guess about, because she's pressed up against Magilou's back. One arm is slung over Magilou's waist; the arm warmer she wears almost nonstop is pushed up a little above her wrist, revealing the scars beneath. But her breathing is soft and steady against the back of Magilou's head, and she doesn't react when Magilou squirms.

She's not sure how long they stay like that. She can't see a clock from where she is, and while the light outside steadily grows, the curtains obscure most of it. It's out of pure boredom that she shifts to lie on her back, and that, of course, dislodges Velvet.

"Mmm," she groans, and squeezes her eyes shut tighter before she opens them. "What time is it?"

"No idea," Magilou says, playing with the hem of Velvet's arm warmer, which is still resting across her torso.

Velvet's hand snaps up and grabs Magilou's. "Don't do that."

"You don't have to wear it to bed, you know. We're not going to run screaming if we see your arm."

Velvet looks aside, and her hand tightens around Magilou's fingers. "Maybe it's not for you. Maybe I'm the one who doesn't like to look at it."

Then she jolts as another hand comes to rest over her own. Eleanor looks up at her, barely awake but smiling.

"It's okay either way, Velvet. Do what makes you most comfortable."

Their gazes lock for several seconds across Magilou's body. Magilou slides her hand out of Velvet's grip.

"What's with the cage?" she says, pushing against the arms encircling her. "You've both been weirdly affectionate all week. Are you trying to suffocate me, or did I forget my birthday again?"

Her bedmates' eyes turn back to her, and Eleanor's smile is all innocence as she moves her hand to the far side of Magilou's waist. "Maybe we just really love you."

"Ha, that's..." Magilou starts, and the words dissolve on her tongue. She swallows and falls silent, and then abruptly ducks under the sheets.

"No one can hold me!" she shouts, wiggling out of their grasp, and thinks, _God, why am I blushing so hard? I'm not some virgin schoolgirl!_

As she predicted, both her girlfriends release her as they try to figure out what the hell she's doing now, and she takes the opportunity to sidle over Velvet and stumble off the bed onto the floor, half the sheets going with her.

"Hey!" Velvet growls, practically bowled over, and Magilou scrambles to her feet, yelling, "Sweet, sweet freedom! Now, if you'll excuse me, it's past my breakfast time and I'm taking all the frozen waffles we have left."

She doesn't waste a moment on getting dressed, brushing her teeth, or waiting for a reply, and by the time Eleanor and Velvet realize what just happened she's halfway to the kitchen.

Velvet grumbles and lays down again, pulling the covers back up and over them. In response to her weary expression, Eleanor smiles and scoots into the space Magilou just vacated.

"What an idiot," Velvet says, though there's no bite to it.

"Yes," Eleanor agrees, cuddling up next to her. "But _our_ idiot."

Velvet only sighs.


End file.
